This invention relates to travelling wave amplifiers and especially to a travelling-wave-tube amplifier of the cyclotron type which has wideband characteristics.
The ability of travelling wave and cyclotron-type tubes to amplify electromagnetic wave signals of high frequency is well known. However, to obtain wideband amplification in such devices, it has been necessary to employ complex and expensive periodic structures. The frequency of such devices is limited by the dimensions of such structures.